A Certain Magical Index
by kyubi2008
Summary: A Certain Magical Index is set in a world where supernatural abilities are a reality Individuals who possess special powers acquired via the Power Curriculum Program are known as Espers. While Espers in possession of abilities since birth are referred to Gemstones.
1. Academy City

Academy City

Academy City is known as the most technologically advanced city on the planet with technology at least twenty to thirty years ahead of its time. The city is composed of twenty three numbered School Districts that serves one main purpose: to educate its students which comprises 80% of the total inhabitants of the city in the manner of espers. These students were graded into levels zero up to level five and they possess abilities ranging from basic telekinesis to advanced abilities such as teleportation, invisibility or control over specific substances or energies. All of the students had some sort of abilities except Touma Kamijo, who is a Level 0 Esper with the mysterious power of the Imagine Breaker that allows him to nullify psychic, magical and divine powers.

Even the usually laid-back Touma, who often found himself in trouble with Mikoto, would never in his weirdest day-dreaming sessions ever imagined that the whole Academy City would be embroiled in chaos. As he stood in defeated annoyance facing his usual opponent, Mikoto, he could only wish he had more money for food and then taking an afternoon nap. He ruffled his spiky black hair and looked at the Level 5 Esper who had already begun to surround herself with electricity.

"There is no reason for us to duel, Mikoto," Touma said.

"We will duel to the end, Touma! I can't forgive your actions!" Mikoto shouted over the sound of electricity statics.

"Fine..." Touma sighed.

Touma readied himself as he watched Mikoto moved to launch her Rail gun but a shadow shot past Touma and he looked up to catch a split-second glimpse of a petite silver haired girl dashing across rooftops but his gaze was quickly drawn away towards the black wormhole in the sky. Mikoto also stopped dead in her tracks as both of them watched a blue space craft emerged out of the wormhole and then spinning violently downwards onto Academy City 103 compound in School District 23.

"Next time, Touma," Mikoto glared at Touma before she dashed towards the airport. Touma sighed in relief that he had escaped a duel but as he watched the smoke rising higher into the sky, his feet moved on its own and he was already running to the airport, towards trouble. Standing as near as he could to the airport in the crowd outside the airport, Touma could feel the panic in the air as the anti-skill soldiers evacuated screaming passengers from the airport terminal and erected an anti-skill blockade around the area. Smoke was still rising from one of the terminals where the GA-007 emblem frame Lagoon had crashed into while making its emergency landing.

Dozens of soldiers were pointing their SG 551 carbine at the emblem frame. When the door sided open and blew the dust around the area all of the soldiers had their fingers on the trigger as a black haired young girl whose height could no taller than an 8-year-old's walked out from the cockpit and stood before them, with both her unarmed hands raised in the air as a sign of surrender. Despite her height she looked to be quite physically developed as her black corset had pushed her humongous breasts higher into her top and exposed a very deep cleavage. If that was not enough to distract the soldiers, she was also wearing a very short black miniskirt that revealed her long legs, clad only in black low-heeled converse shoes.

As the dust settled and the soldiers' vision cleared, it became obvious that the girl's humongous breasts were a distraction to the double pistols that sat in their holsters on both her sides while a child-sized Excalibur was strapped to her back. One of the soldiers noted a black fairy-like stamp on the back of her left hand and also the strange necklace around her neck.

"...Drop your weapons now!" The lead solider shouted as the other dozen soldiers fired a warning shot into the air.

"…" Shadow remained silenced but without warning drew and fired her modified Beretta's with ambidextrous marksmanship and which where a pair of modified 92f Beretta's and were made out of stainless steel with their barrels extended from 4.9" to 5.9" each and is also adapted for silencers . While outside of the terminal building judgement member Kuroko had finely teleported beside anti-skill member Tsuzuri who was in command of the erected anti-skill blockade.

"Hey Tsuzuri what's the current situation." Kuroko asked.

"Judgment is not needed here as I have already got the situation under control, Squadron 2 move in and append the target." Tsuzuri said as the second squadron of anti-skill soldiers with hands already on trigger of their SG 551 carbines moved into the terminal building in a hostage recuse formation.

Seconds later both Mikoto and Touma arrived at the scene and headed over towards both Kuroko and Tsuzuri but like Kuroko they were blocked from entering the terminal building by the final squadron of Anti-skill soldiers armed with their SG 551 carbines at the same gunshots could hear coming from the inside.

"Commander you must pull back Anti-skill and let us handle this." Touma worryingly said

At the same time and inside of the terminal building Shadow had already holstered her duel modified Beretta's after killing half of the still firing 2nd squadron. Her witches ears and tail came out as she raised a deflector shield to block the incoming fire from the remaining squadron. The remaining passengers though quickly rushed towards exit of the terminal building due to reload of the anti-skill soldiers. Upon the soldiers reloading Shadow de raised her deflector shield before saying and using her Twin cyclone on the reloading anti-skill soldiers. Back outside of the terminal building Tsuzuri was shocked to see that remaining second squadron was blow out of the terminal building.

"Enough! Judgment is now taking over." Kuroko said as she Touma and Mikoto rushed into the terminal building.

Upon entering the terminal building they saw Shadow who witch ears and tail had already disappeared boarding her paisley damaged GA-007 emblem frame Lagoon before it took off the terminal building after clashing though the other end of the wall.

"It would seem that we deal with a magical who is able to used wind magic." Touma confidently said

"If that's case then the treat to Academy city is far from over." Mikoto replied in a disappointed voice.

The next morning after the night before Touma rolled out bed as he look at clock located within the kitchen as it read 09:00. Touma's residence is spacious and contained a single bed, a coffee table and a television. Upon getting up however but before he reached the kitchen he was soon distracted as he saw a strange silvery-white hair girl wearing a white, modified nun's habit with gold highlights hanging over his balcony.

Though he became confused he immediately rushed onto the balcony and lift up the girl but only to bitten by the girl in question. Seconds later after entering back into the residence both Touma and Index were gathered at the coffee were the TV remote laid in centre of the coffee table.

"I am Touma girl, though what's your name and why were you hanging over by balcony? Touma asked.

"I am Index Librorum Prohibitorum from and current being chased by magicians because I hold 103,000 grimoires within my mind." Index replied with a worried look.

"Normal I would be believed that magic does not exist however after yesterday's events at the airport, I understand that though Academy city is full of Espers they are also magicians on outside of the city." Touma replied as he himself turn on the TV to the new channel were anchor was about to speak.

"Yesterday night a strange UN identity spacecraft clashed landed into the Academy City International Airport…Hold on we are going live to office of directors were chairman is about to make a statement about last night attack." News anchor said before it went live to the Office of the Board of Directors were the cameras were at the close up to chairman Aleister who was current standing behind the podium.

"Last night an UN identity spacecraft attacked the Academy City International Airport and left dozens of anti-skill soldiers including two passengers' dead but not fear as I vowed that Judgements and Anti-skill will track down and append his murder along with her space." Aleister said but was cut off due to Touma turning off the TV then turning to Index.

"Index remain here has i must immediately get hold of judgment member Kuroko." Touma quickly said

"Touma! You can't as I am being chased by magicians because I am hold of the 103,000 grimoires." Index replied as she cried and jumped onto Touma.

"Don't cry index as I will protect you from these magicians because the last thing we I want is for Academy city to become battle ground between Espers and Magicians." Touma replied

Meanwhile a short time later Shadow with her witches ears and tail already out had just used her demonic magic to erected a demonic barrier around her still damage emblem frame Lagoon currently being fixed by nao machines and located at a rundown school within district 19. Shadow was quickly interrupted due to arrival of two magicians who appeared behind her though she immediately turned around to them.

"My name is Shadow magicians but tell me what the pleasure of your visit." Shadow said as she looked evilly at the two magicians.

"We are Magnus and Kaori from Necessarius and though we came here to append index the holder of the 103,000 grimoires after sensing your power we have decide to eliminate you instead." Magnus and Kaori replied with Magnus beginning to merge two flames in his hand and Kaori who drew her seven heaven sword.

"So just like chairman Aleister and Academy city you are treating me like a criminal and are just after my ship...Now let's battle magicians because once I killed you I shall bring Academy city to its knees." Shadow replied with a monstrous look as a black flame aqua raised and surrounded her.

To be continued….


	2. Academy city is targeted

Chapter 2- Academy city is targeted

Seconds later but before Magnus could merge his two fames together to summon the King of Witch Hunters Shadow who was still surround by a black flame aqua disappear and reappeared in front of Magnus in flash of black flame and at super human speed before she said "awakening fire punch." And punched Magnus in thestomach with her awakening fire punch and sent him flying into the run down school.

"Leave him alone, seven flashes!" Kaori shouted as used quickly used her seven flash but Shadow quickly evaded the incoming seven flashes as she again disappeared in flash of black flame and at super human speed but reappeared in front of Kaori before she then pushed her onto ground as Shadow's witch ears and tail came out as she followed by saying and using her Arc restraint." After she arc restraint her to ground with bonds of awakening fire on her wrists and ankles and as her black flame aqua disappeared she jumped on top of Kaori and started to ripoff her clothing.

"Now relax Kaori because after this you will for ever fear my name." Shadow said as she ripped the last of Kaoru clothing off which were her panties.

A few hours later

Kuroko along with Mikoto, Touma and Index had finely arrived at rundown school located within district 19 after tracking Shadow with the Olfactory Sensor which Kuroko was current holding. Upon arrival they soon saw a wet but full naked Kaori still arc restraint to the ground as well as seeing the paisley damaged emblem frame lagoon still surrounded by a demonic barrier with the Nao machines still working on the repairs.

"That's the same ship that attacked the airport." Touma quickly said

"Regardless I and Kuroko will check on the second magician while Touma and index youcheck on the Magician current restraint on the ground."

"Wait they are Magnus and Kaori from Necessarius and ones who were probably chasing me." Index childishly said

Touma then freed Kaori who still had love juice on both of her breasts from the arc restraint by using his Imagine Breaker to nullify the effects of the restraints. Korari then got up and suddenly wrapped her arms around her body.

"Kaori I know that you were here to append me but going by that look I know that you feel violate especial since you were powerless to stop her from raping you." Index said in a friendly voice.

"Well am sorry but it best if I leave Academy city." Kaori replied as she rushed off still with arms warp around her body.

"How is Magnus doing Mikoto" Touma asked as he had already turned around to Mikoto.

"Lucky he is only though it would best Touma if you and index escape from this area because after news of their failure spreads Necessarius will sure send more magicians after Index.

Meanwhilethe many districts of Academy city was flooded with Anti-skill which were led by anti-skill members Masakage, Ryuuta, Momozawa, Kakita, Kurumi and Stephaniealong with judgement members Kazari, Mii , Aomi, Yotsuba and Nayuta who were backing up the Anti-skill. But while Anti-skill and Judgment were sweeping every area of the districts they were unable that Shadow had just reached the Anti-skill district 7 main office before she then drew her Child size Excalibur.

"Be gone, Wind scar." Shadow said as she unleashed the wind scar which was similar to the Tessaiga's full-powered wind scar expected it was white lighting and immediately blast though the doors of the Anti-Skill District 7 Main Office.

She strapped her Child size Excalibur back to her back and head into the building via the opening were doors just to be. Upon entering the Anti-Skill District 7 Main Officethe dozens Anti-skill personal rushed up and formed a firing line with their SG 551 carbines already trained onto Shadow.

"We maybe outnumbered due most of our forces sweeping ever district looking for you but we are still strong enough to take you down if do not surrender right now." Aiho said as she appeared in front of the firing squad though she noticed a black fairy-like stamp on the back of her left hand and a strange pendant necklace around her neck.

"Well then let's stop talking and end this." Shadow confidently replied

"My name is Aiho and I am a member of the Anti-skill, but may I asked what is the strange looking mark on the back of your left hand as well as that strange pendant necklace wore around your neck?" Aiho replied in a friendly voice.

"Very well Aiho I shall grant you your last requested. Firstly Aiho I don't how or why i got this mark because my memories from before I arrived in the slayers universe has been lost, Secondly however this is a Wakaba Girls necklace pendent and was given to be my fellow Wakaba Girls member Ui and I hope to reunite with them before they become seniors." Shadow answered before she suddenly drew and fired her duel modified Beretta's.

Near by the Anti-Skill District 7 Main Office however judgment member Nayuta along with Anti-skill member Stephanie who were help the anti-skill soldiers sweeping area could hear gun fire coming from within the Anti-Skill District 7 Main Office. After hearing the gun fire Anti-skill member Stephanie pulled back dozens and dozens of still searching Anti-skills soldiers before she and Nayuta rushed towards the Anti-Skill District 7 Main Office.

"Dam it Stephanie how can she have bypass our forces." Nayuta confusedly said

"I don't know how she bypassed our forces but upon our arrival we will storm and neutralize the threat." Nayuta replied with a smile.

Kuroko who was still tracking Shadow with her Olfactory Sensor and was still companied by Mikoto as they passed an Anti-skill checkpoint located at entrance of district 7 and man by both Anti-skill members Tsuzuri and Sumomo and judgement members Kazari and Mii.

"Kuroko have you pick Shadow's location?" Mikotoasked in a proud voice.

"SIS according to the Olfactory Sensor she is near the Anti-Skill District 7 Main Office." Kuroko replied with confidant.

Back inside of the Anti-Skill District 7 Main Office dozens of Anti-skill personal along with their SG 551 carbines liitered the floor near the inner enrtnce to the Anti-Skill District 7 Main Office. Anti-skill memeber Aiho however was arc restraint to the wall of the main office with bonds of water on her wrists and ankles.

"Alright men spread out and found our target Shadow." Stephanie shouted which could hear from main office and imndayely cuased Aiho to turn to Shadow who witches ears and tail were already out.

"It best if you give Shadow becuae you alone can not fight dozens and dozens of incoming armed Anti-skill solider which are led by Anti-skill member Stephanie.

Shadow srmiked at comment before she then turn around to and started to rub both of Aiho bresats with her hands.

"Then let's put yoru theoy to test and i swear that for this battle i shall not use my magic or my Child size Excalibur." Shadow said as her witch ears and tail disappered at the same time she drew and preapre for battle with her duel modified Beretta's.

While on the left side of the main floor of the Anti-Skill District 7 Main Office led by Anti-skill member Stephanie dozens of Anti-skill soliders wth their hand on trigger of their SG 551 carbines were still sweeping though the office. On the right side of the main floor of the Anti-Skill District 7 Main Office led by Judgment member Nayuta the remmainning dozens of anti-skill solider with their hands on the trigger of their SG 551 carbines were also sweeping though the office.

"Stephaine is their..." Nayuta said but was unable to finish due to fact that Shadow appered in centr e of the main floor of the in lah of black flame and suddenly opened fired with her duel modified Beretta's and forced the soliders to quikcly rush towards cover.

"Is this all the power of anti-skill and Judgment." Shadow said as she became extremely ill-tempered

After a short fire fight Shadow holstered her duel modified Beretta's at the same time she de riased her deflector sheild with ears and tail already out. Nayuta became anargy as she looked around and saw that dozens and dozens of more Anti-skill soliders liad dead.

"You will pay!" Nayuta shouted as she rushed towards Shadow at super human speed just as Kuroko teleport into the Anti-Skill District 7 Main Office with Mikoto who already moved into her rail gun psotion and started surrouning herself with electricity.

"Leaving her to be Nayuta! Rail gun." Mikoto said as she fired an at three time the seed of sound by forming parallel currents on both sides of her arm with her electricity.

At the same time but just before Mikoto fired her rail gun Shadow had already said and used her dark mist which stopped Nauyta in her tracks as the dense black fog covering the area had blocked the vision of everyone current locared within the area. Upon fleeing however the rail gun still mangaed to strike passed the Wakaba Girls necklace pendent which dropped to ground.

"We are also dealing with a miagcain who can also use water magic!" Kuroko buntly shouted

Unaware to both Kuroko and Mikoto however Touma and Index with touma holding index hands who were current located within Distrcit 17 was being chased though the Switchyard by an unkown robbed female equipped with the Curtana original.

"Touma and Index don't running and fight!" ? shouted as she looked annoyed.

"First tell us who you are and why you are chasing us?" Touma asked

"I am second priecess Carissa of the British royal family and was hired to kill you by Archbishop Laura Sturat." Carrisa replied as she threw off her robe and reavled herslef.

To be continued….


End file.
